Christmas Fluff
by Jasperann
Summary: A collection of Fluffy Christmas one shots. Stories are not connected.
1. Christmas fluff 1

**Beta'd by Angelfan984**

* * *

**Christmas fluff #1**

**"****I still do not quite understand why you wanted to cut a tree down only to bring it inside the apartment." Killian grumbled as he attempted again to push the huge tree through the doorway that seemed much too small for the feat. "I mean couldn't you have just visited the tree outside instead? At least then we wouldn't have had to kill it."**

**"****You are cute. Anyone ever tell you how cute you are?" Emma teased from the other side of the tree.**

**"****Actually, no. Mostly people tend to tell me how handsome I am or how charming." He paused. "Or in your case, you usually tell me—"**

**"****Uh guys, can we not talk like that in front of the child?" Henry piped in. "Killian, a little to the right, Mom grab that branch so you will have more leverage." The boy instructed being the captain of the tree-buying excursion. **

**"****Noted." Killian heard Emma muffle into the tree, with the sound of her smile laced through the single word. With a push from Killian and another tug from Emma they had the tree finally into the small apartment. **

**"****Well done Henry." He praised him still holding onto the tree holding it upright while Emma brushed pine needles from her sweater.**

**"****Thanks- but I think you did most of the work." He scoffed.**

**"****I don't know about that kid, without your leadership skills I think Killian and I would have still been trying to get that tree into the apartment." Emma told him with a shared look and smile with Killian.**

**"****Without a doubt." Killian agreed. "Now where do you want this monster of a tree?" He asked Henry letting him take the lead once again.**

**"****I think right over here by the window is the perfect place, then everyone can see it from the street too." Henry said excitedly walking over to the spot he indicated.**

**"****Okay, grab the tree stand and we will set it up." Emma told Henry. Running from the room he went in search of the stand from one of the boxes of Christmas decorations they had be given. **

**"****Wouldn't it have made more sense to have the tree stand out before we brought up the tree?" Killian asked with a teasing smile.**

**"****I suppose but then I couldn't do this." Emma told him as she wrapped her arms around his waist and met his waiting lips with her own. Nipping at his lips and tasting the remains of the hot chocolate they had all had at Granny's a short time ago, she smiled at what her life had become. So normal. With a family she had always wanted.**

**"****Mmm, bad form love, I only have one hand and it is preoccupied holding up this tree." He murmured against her mouth when her hands traveled lower and palmed his behind beneath his leather jacket.**

**"****I found it. Sorry it took so long. It was in the bottom of the box." They heard Henry's voice before he came back into the room. Breaking away, Emma smiled up at Killian and mouthed 'later.'**

* * *

**After the tree was set up, Henry helped Killian bring out all of the boxes of decorations. "I'm not sure I understand this custom you have in this world. Cutting down a perfectly good tree to bring it inside and put lights and little bulbs on it. For a man named Santa to come and bring presents and put them under the tree. How does he make it to all the houses? What sort of magic does he use if this world doesn't have magic?" **

**Laughing Henry looked at his Mom and she grinned back; it was going to be a fun Christmas with a brand new believer in the house. "He has elves that help him make toys and candy all through the year. He even makes a list of naughty and nice children. If you are naughty then you will only get coal in your stocking. And he has nine flying Reindeer's that fly his sleigh." Henry explained in an excited way. It was almost the same way he explained the stories from the storybook he had first shown her trying to get her to believe. **

**"****Well then I am sure to get coal in my stocking." Killian laughed at the story.**

**"****On Christmas Eve we need to leave out a plate of cookies for him and a cup of milk. Sometimes you can even leave a few carrots out for his Reindeer because they get really hungry too." Henry continued. "Santa always gives second chances and I'm sure coming to Neverland to rescue me would put you on the Nice list."**

**"****I don't know Henry, Killian is pretty Naughty." Emma said teasing Killian with her words. The look that flashed in her eyes indicated approval of his naughty ways causing him to smirk a bit. **

**"****Don't listen to her Henry." Killian laughed and pulled her into his arms giving her a hug and a quick kiss on her nose. "Of course I'm on the nice list, as Henry just said, I did help to rescue him. I wonder what sort of present Santa will bring me for that good deed." **

**"****I guess you will have to wait and see. But I have a surprise for you both." Emma told him pulling back from him. Her hand went to rest on her stomach. "I'm pregnant. I was going to wait to tell everyone at the Christmas party on Friday, but I wanted to share it with my two most important boys first." She smiled at them both. The look of pure shock on Killian's face made her think that telling him like she just did might have been a mistake. Until a grin broke out on his face and he was smothering her with kisses and laughing in his joy. **

**"****A Baby! We are going to have a baby!" Killian cheered looking to Henry to include him in the celebration.**

**"****I'm going to be a big brother? I've wanted to be a big brother my whole life!" Henry broke in with a smile and then he wrapped his arms around them both. "This is going to be the best Christmas ever!"**

**"****It sure is kid, it sure is." Emma sighed in her happiness.**

* * *

**A/N - So I'm not a fluff writer... so yeah. Hope you enjoyed it. lol I will post more when I have them. I like writing Christmas one shots. ^.^**


	2. Christmas fluff 2

**Christmas fluff #2**

Snow White stepped back from the step stool she had used to hang the Mistletoe in the doorway leading to the restrooms. Admiring her work she smiled and looked around at the room she just finished decorating, as she dusted her hands off on her jeans. That night was the night she had been waiting for. The very first Christmas party since they had all regained their memories. The Mistletoe had been the final touch of the decorations around Granny's.

"It looks beautiful sweetheart." Charming told her meeting her under the Mistletoe as she returned. He captured her lips in a soft kiss before letting her go.

"I just want it to be perfect! It's our first Christmas with Emma. Well, our first Christmas where we know she is our daughter at least." Snow amended. "And I think we all need a little holiday cheer after our adventure to Neverland."

"As always you are correct, my love." He smiled at her. "Now what time is everyone supposed to arrive?"

"I told everyone six o clock."

* * *

At a quarter to six Emma put the finishing touches on her presents for everyone. Tying the last golden bow on the very last box she smiled. Christmas use to be the worst time of year for her with no family to share it with, not even any friends to share it with. She had loathed it with a passion. Now with her son and her parents in her life, she couldn't ask for more. The holiday season was happy for the first time in her life.

At the quick knock on her door she went to answer it before putting all of the boxes into a bag to carry them. "Hey kid! I thought I was meeting you and Regina at the diner." Emma smiled down at her son and tried to ruffle his hair, which he artfully dodged.

"Plans changed, my mom has some stuff to finish up at work before she will be there. I thought I would come and walk with you over there, so you aren't alone." Henry explained his words making him seem so much older than he actually was.

"Okay then you've arrived at the perfect time. I could use a little help getting all of this stuff over there." She smiled her face softening with the love she held for her son.

"But first! I brought you these to wear tonight." He laughed and procured a headband with jingling reindeer antlers. I've got a matching pair. He told her pulling out a second pair from the bag he was holding.

"Really?" Emma asked

"Please!" Henry begged hearing the skepticism in her voice. "It is the first Christmas where everyone knows who they are and we are a big family!"

"Okay only for you kid." She smiled giving in and placed the silly headband onto her head. She felt ridiculous but she would do anything for her son.

* * *

"Swan, you are looking lovely tonight. And Henry you are looking handsome tonight as well, young sir." Hook told Emma and Henry as soon as they walked up to Granny's. He had been waiting for her to arrive. After all, the fun had yet to begin, and he was hoping to start it tonight. "What are you two suppose to be?"

"Ha ha, we are Santa's Reindeer's." She responded with a droll laugh. "Go on kid, I'll meet you inside." She told Henry.

"Okay, see you inside Hook!" Henry told him cheerfully before taking the bags from his mom and skipping inside the warmth of the diner.

"I didn't know we were suppose to dress up in costumes for this party." He said holding out his arms to indicate his normal choice of dress, all leather. But tonight he made the choice of adding his red vest. Since it seemed that red and green were the major colors of this holiday he felt he would fit right in. "I suddenly feel under dressed." He teased her.

"Oh I don't know, your red vest is pretty festive." She said giving him a rare complement. "You seem to be embracing the Christmas spirit."

"Well I have to admit, this idea of the Christmas Spirit is new to me, but I am all for the good cheer and rum that Charming has promised will be happening tonight."

"I see as always Rum is never far from your thoughts." She laughed joking with him.

"Aye, I am a pirate as you say." He smiled tight and looked down at his feet. He knew she was joking with him about the rum thing, but it brought to mind Peter Pan's words. Maybe he had been right; maybe all he was was a one handed pirate with a drinking problem.

"You okay?" She asked perceptive as always.

"Aye. You ready to go in and join the festivities?" Hook gestured to the door. At her nod he took two steps and opened the door for her. Then he followed her into the diner for the first party he had attended since he had become a pirate.

* * *

Leaning against the counter Hook held a glass of spiced eggnog in his hand. Apparently it had rum in it, he hadn't tried it yet. All of the strange food in this land would take sometime to get use too. Observing the partygoers as they mingled he took in everything. For the most part he felt like an outsider, if it weren't for Charming and Henry he probably would have felt like one.

Setting the untouched eggnog on the counter he made his way to the restroom. As he was coming back out he ran into Emma entering the hallway. She smiled up at him and then reached for him. Was he dreaming? Before he knew it she was kissing him, in front of everyone. Any one could see, but his arms came around her pulling her closer, his hand tangled in her hair as he got lost in her smell and taste. Before long she was pulling away she was breathless and let out a nervous laugh as her hands came up to separate them further.

"One time thing huh?" He breathed once he caught his breath.

"It is sort of a holiday tradition." She explained.

"I'm starting to really like this holiday."

"It is because of the Mistletoe." She smiled and pointed up at a plant hanging from the ceiling. "When you meet someone beneath the Mistletoe you are suppose to kiss them."

"I see." He said gazing up at the magical plant he now wanted to carry around with him. Brushing past him she continued down the hall. It seemed like she was completely unfazed by the kiss until he watched as her hand came up to touch her lips before she pushed into the restroom. Deciding he needed more kisses he stayed where he was. She came out a few minutes later and stopped short when she noticed him under the Mistletoe. "Fancy meeting you here." He quipped.

"You know that isn't really how it works." She gave him a half smile. "It is a totally by chance thing. You can't just hang out under it."

"We could pretend." He suggested with a wink.

"What am I going to do with you?" Emma did laugh then. Hook just pointed up at the plant with his hook and tapped his lips asking for another kiss. With a sigh she stepped into him and gave him a quick peck before backing away. "That's it buddy, now out of my way."

"As you wish, my lady." He told her with a genuine smile. And so it began, the fun he promised.


	3. Christmas fluff 3

**Christmas fluff #3**

They had thought a secret Santa gift exchange was a good idea, but they hadn't expected Killian to be like a kid on Christmas morning wanting to know what he got and from whom. Which would have been fine, if Christmas wasn't still over a week away.

"Come on Emma, just give me a hint. Tell me who's name you picked." Killian pleaded with her for the hundredth time that evening.

"It would ruin the surprise."

"No it wouldn't, I would be surprised right now." He gave her his most charming smile and leaned across the table towards her. "I won't tell anyone you told me. I'll buy you a hot chocolate with everything you like on it."

Emma leaned across the table to him as if she was going to tell him whose name she picked and whispered, "No way buddy, you will just have to wait, like the rest of us."

"But Emma, this Christmas thing is all new to me, take pity on a man." He pouted. "I will tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"Is he at it again?" Ruby broke into their conversation setting down two hamburgers and fries.

"Yeah, I think it's all he thinks about." Emma laughed looking up at Ruby.

"It is!" Killian grumbled. "I may be patient in something's, but this is not one of those things."

* * *

A few days later, Henry woke up 20 minutes late, which set off a string of events that made him almost late for school. Grabbing his backpack off of the counter he waved to his mom. "See you later!" He told her over his shoulder as he headed for the door. He was going to be late for school if he didn't hurry. Rushing down the stairs from the loft and out onto the street he didn't notice the figure that detached from the front of the building and fell into step next to him, until he spoke.

"Good morning lad." Killian said with a smile. Henry bet that he was going to try to get the name of whom he picked for the Secret Santa.

"Hey Hook!" Henry gave him a genuine smile. "I'm kind of running late for school."

"Would you mind if I walked with you? I was starting to feel a little confined to my ship this morning and need the fresh air."

"Are you sure you weren't waiting for me?" Henry asked suspiciously.

"For what purpose?" He responded innocently.

"You do know they call it Secret Santa because it is suppose to be a secret." Henry told him. But he knew the feeling of wanting to know who drew his name and what they might get him. So he sympathized with the pirate, even though he would never truly tell him who picked his name. Looking over at Killian he took in the crestfallen expression on his face. "I tell you what, we can work together to figure this thing out. We can call it Operation Kris Kringle." He told him taking pity on him, giving him hope.

Brightening Killian smiled broadly before he asked, "Who is this Kris Kringle that we are naming the operation after?"

"Oh, it's just another name for Santa." Henry laughed. "This is what we will do, after today I am off on Christmas break. That gives us four days to figure this out. We can meet at Granny's right after school and make a plan and share what he each has found out. I will try to get some information out of Mary Margret today."

"I can stop by the sheriffs office while you are at school and see if Charming will break." Killian told him coming to a stop in front of Henry's school. "This is your stop. See you later young sir." He waved as he headed away in the direction of the docks. Smiling Henry transferred his backpack to his other shoulder and headed inside. He really liked the pirate.

* * *

Opening the door to the sheriff station he balanced the bag of donuts on his hook and the cup of coffee Charming enjoyed in the crook of his arm. "Good morning Mate! I brought you what you consider to be breakfast." Killian grinned and set the coffee cup and the slightly wrinkled bag down onto the desk in front of Charming.

"To what do I own this pleasure?" Charming quipped before digging into the bag and pulling out a glazed covered doughnut. "You don't normally visit me at work." He finished through the bite of food he had in his mouth.

"Well, with this Christmas holiday coming near—Emma has explained to me that doing nice things for people we care for is expected."

Laughing Charming popped open the lid to the coffee. "Not exactly expected. But I can see how she would explain it like that, since the holiday is new to her as well. At least the having family around part is new, she never had anyone around before." He added sobering. "Speaking of Emma, she is late, have you seen her this morning?"

"No, but I walked with Henry to school."

"You did? I know what this is about—That Secret Santa gift exchange thing. I am not telling you anything." Charming crossed his arms across his chest.

"Come on now Mate, don't be like that. Us men have to stick together, isn't that what you always say?" Killian coaxed him.

"Nope, not happening. You've only got 4 days until Christmas Eve you can surely wait that long." Charming laughed again and took another bite of the food Killian had brought him. "But you could bring me breakfast everyday if you'd like to try to get it out of me."

The stations door opened letting in a burst of the cold winter air outside as well as Killian's favorite person in all of Storybrooke. "Swan, you are looking beautiful this morning." He told her turning in her direction forgetting Charming completely in his appraisal of Emma.

"Hook! What are you doing here so early?" Emma asked as she pulled off her beanie, gloves, and hat putting them on the coat rack.

"I was just in the area and thought I would bring your father some breakfast." He smiled cheekily at her.

"I bet." She responded smiling in spite of herself. "Sorry I'm late David." Emma told her dad as she walked over and grabbed the doughnut bag off of the table and took one out to eat. "Mmmm, Grannies fresh doughnuts are the best." She said with a hand covering her mouth as she finished swallowing the bite that was in her mouth.

"Hey, Hook brought those for me!" Charming complained as he watched his daughter take out another doughnut when she finished her first.

"There is enough to share, besides I'm pretty sure you still owe me some doughnuts." Emma said around another mouth full. Then she narrowed her gaze on Killian. "No one is going to tell you who picked your name for Secret Santa." She informed him, again.

"No, but it doesn't hurt to try." Killian told her with a grin. "Well, I should be going now. I am sure you have sheriff things to do."

* * *

Killian slid into the booth across from Henry with a smile on his face. "So? Did you find anything out?"

"Shh – Ruby is coming." Henry shushed him and put on a big smile for the wolf. "Hey Ruby! I will take a hot cocoa, the normal way I like it, and a burger and fries. Hook what do you want?"

"I will have the same." He told Ruby, wanting to get back to the important stuff. After she walked away Henry pulled out a notebook and flipped to an open page. With his pen posed over the paper he looked up at Hook.

"Okay, did you figure anything out today?" Henry asked.

"Well I ran into Grumpy and he is aptly named. He did not pick my name. He even said if he had he would get me coal from the mines. Why would he get me coal? Who would want coal for Christmas?"

Henry looked up at Hook and blinked once before laughing. "Coal is only given to people that have been naughty all year." He explained.

"I see." He replied, although, he really didn't understand why giving someone something that could keep them warm on a cold night would be a bad thing. "Grumpy thinks I've been naughty then? I suppose that is close to the truth." He considered as he watched Henry write Grumpy's name and a dash followed by the word 'No'. Then he wrote out all the other names of the people that picked a name.

His pen hovered over Snow's name before he looked back up. "I talked to Mary Margret today and she pulled Ruby's name." He whispered across the table at him after shooting a look towards Ruby to make sure she wasn't in earshot.

"I suspect Snow, isn't very versed in keeping secrets." Killian responded thinking of her spilling the secret in Neverland about Neal possibly being alive.

"No not really, she is very honest. I am not even sure she knows how to lie, even if it isn't a big lie." Henry told him. Then he wrote a dash and 'No' next to Snow's name. "We can work on Ruby today, but let me do the talking, everyone is suspicious of you when you ask about the Secret Santa."

"As you say, Captain." Killian replied with a grin. After that they chatted until their food came. He found he really enjoyed being around Henry. He was quick witted and smart. Both things Killian admired in other people.

Hopping up from the table Henry made his way over to Ruby and Killian watched as he talked with her. Then the boy pointed over to the table and Killian quickly turned away. But not before he caught Ruby's sly grin, she was on to him. Ducking his head he picked up his mug of cocoa only to find he had drank it already. But it was too late; she was standing next to the table with a smile by time he set the mug back down onto the table.

"Now you are using the boy to get information out of people?" Ruby chuckled.

"I am afraid I do not know what you mean." He replied innocently.

"Look, I didn't pick your name, so you can stop worrying." She told him leaning down towards him to lower her voice. "And no, I don't know who did… that is the whole point of it being a secret, so that you don't know who picked who until we exchange gifts. More fun that way." Then she stood up, turned away and added, "You are not allowed to be in the Secret Santa next year."

"Well that went well." Henry piped up sliding back into the booth. Then he wrote 'No' next to Ruby's name.

"You did that on purpose?" Killian laughed. "You are bloody brilliant!"

Henry grinned up at him then he said, "So that leaves David, Emma, Regina, Archie and Tinkerbelle. I don't think we will get it out of my mom's. So that leaves David, Archie, and Tinkerbelle. Do you think you can handle Tink tomorrow? I can talk to Archie later."

"Aye, we are old friends. It shouldn't be that difficult."

"Good, I have to go now, my mom is waiting for me." Henry told him grabbing his backpack from the booth and leaving him alone.

* * *

"Lady Belle." Killian called as he caught Tink walking out of Grannies bed and breakfast. He had been hoping to catch her before she left for the day.

"Hook. How are you today?" She asked. They had come to an understanding since the incident at the church. They both knew he was in love with Emma, and she fully supported him in that cause.

"Fair enough. I actually wanted to talk to you. Since you are really the only female I know here that is friendly enough."

"Oh, I thought that we had all that out in the open. Emma is friendly as well…" She trailed off with a smile.

"That she is, but this is about her. You see this Secret Santa thing—well you know how it is—it's strange, and I picked her name. I just want to get her the perfect gift. Maybe you could help a fellow out?"

"Of course!" She told him, radiating excitement. "I can go with you now if you'd like."

"Fantastic!" He replied. She laced her arm through his and they walked together down the street to the small shops along the main stretch. After a two shops, he brought up the main reason he wanted to talk to Tink, "So who's name did you pick?"

"I got Regina! Isn't that just perfect? I mean I can't give her what she really wants—I tried that before and it didn't go as planned, so I just picked her up a little trinket that she will absolutely love."

"Would you happen to know who picked my name?" Killian asked.

"If I did I wouldn't ruin the surprise." She laughed then stopped in front of a glass case, "Oh this is perfect, she wears that necklace and this charm could be added to it. She would love it!"

He peered into the case and saw about ten different charms, but he knew the one when he saw it, a delicate swan. "Indeed, that is the perfect gift. I will take this." He informed the man behind the counter. "It is a gift, can you wrap it for me? I'm afraid it would never be wrapped correctly if I attempted it." Killian added as an after thought.

"Of course." The man told him and left to go wrap it up.

In a few minutes he had paid for the item and they left the shop. "Can I buy you lunch for your help?" Killian asked Tink.

"Oh no that's okay, I have a meeting with Blue I have to get to. I will see you later." She waved and then headed in the direction of the Nunnery.

* * *

Think over what he knew already Killian made his way to Grannies Diner two days later. He only had less than a day left and he only knew that Tinkerbelle got Regina, Snow got Ruby, Archie got Charming, Ruby and Grumpy didn't get him, and Charming and Emma would never tell him who they got. That meant that Charming, Emma, Regina were the only ones that could have picked his name. Sighing he pulled open the door to the diner, he hadn't thought this would be this difficult.

He sat down across from Henry once more and pulled his list over to his side of the table to look at it again.

_Grumpy – No_

_ Snow – Ruby_

_ Charming – _

_ Emma – _

_ Regina –_

_ Tinkerbelle – Regina_

_ Archie – Charming_

_ Ruby – No_

He pushed it back over to his accomplice. "So did you get anything out of anyone else?" Killian asked with a smile.

"No. I don't think any of those three will tell me anything. I've even tried to trick it out of them." He told him as a waitress approached their table.

"You two have been in here a lot together, what are you planning?" The woman teased them. Killian could not remember her name for the life of him, but she had waited on them a few times.

"Family tree." Henry said at the same time Killian blurted out "Christmas surprise."

"Yeah, a Christmas surprise of my family tree." Henry told the woman combining the two things. "But it is a secret, so don't tell anyone."

"Well that must be quite the project." She laughed and then poised her pen over her order pad. "What can I get you guys today?"

After they ordered they chatted about random things. Henry asked lots of questions about him being a pirate and he told him that he hadn't always been a pirate. Which led to even more questions. The boy sure did like to learn everything he could. Then Emma came into the diner to pick up her lunch. When she spotted them she came over slowly, obviously suspicious of them being together. "What's happening?" She tried to ask casually, but Killian saw right through her act.

"Love, why don't you sit down and join us." He replied ignoring her question as Henry closed the notebook and slid it into his backpack while Killian had all of her attention for a moment.

"Unfortunately I need to get some paperwork done before tomorrow." She said regretfully. "Don't get into to much trouble today." She told Henry as she ruffled his hair and picked up her lunch. She shot Killian a look that said, don't get my son into trouble today. And then she was gone. He turned in his seat to watch her leave with a smile on his face.

"You really love her huh?" Henry broke in and Killian returned his attention to the boy.

With a raise of his eyebrow he smirked and said, "What gave you that idea lad?"

"Well it is obvious for anyone with eyes. It's okay. I like you. I think you'd be good for her."

"Well that is high praise from someone of your caliber." He genuinely smiled at him. The subject turned back to more drilling questions about his years of being a pirate and a navy officer. The boy was relentless.

* * *

Finally, the day was here, he no longer had to wait to find out who pulled his name. The secret would be out. Gods did he hate secrets. He knocked on the door to Emma's loft her present in the bag in his hand. The door swung open and Emma stood in the doorway.

"You are early… The party doesn't start for another hour." She laughed at him.

"Perhaps there is something you need help with." He replied as he stepped into her home.

"Nope, everything is done." She told him as her hands brushed nonexistent dirt off of her hands against her thighs.

"Hook!" Henry called as he came running down the stairs. "Sorry Operation Kris Kringle was a bust." He told him as he approached.

"Operation Kris Kringle?" Emma said looking at Killian. "So that is what all that hanging out was about."

"Not entirely. I enjoy the lad's company." Killian replied, "Good thing the wait is almost over." He told Henry with a wink.

* * *

About two hours later Killian finally held his allusive gift in his lap. And it had no tag that said who it was from on it. He flipped it over searching for the name. "This is not funny. Who is my secret Santa?" Everyone but Emma and himself had opened their gifts, they had pulled numbers to pick the order 'fairly' and he had gotten the next to last number.

Laughter met his question. Everyone in the room joined in. Then Henry stepped forward and smiled at him. "It is from me. I'm your secret Santa."

"You?" He said. "But you were helping me find the secret Santa. You know the whole Operation Kris Kringle?"

"Well, it was the only way you wouldn't have suspected me." He told him sheepishly. "Come on and open it."

Smiling Killian opened it to reveal jeans, a modern shirt with buttons, and a black leather jacket. "What is all this?"

"I thought that if you were sticking around—" Henry told him and glanced to Emma really fast and back at him again, "—Well I thought you could use new clothes to fit in a little better. Do you like them?"

Putting on a smile for the boy he replied with a nod, "I do. It was quite thoughtful of you, but I'm sure it cost a little too much for you."

"My mom helped me." He told him and looked at Emma again.

"Well, now it is your mom's turn to open hers." Killian said with a grin at Henry. He was quite sure he had just gotten the seal of approval from both the lad and his mom. Happiness rushed through him as Emma opened her gift. Her eyes lit up as they fell on the charm.

"Thank you. I love it." She told him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. And his world was perfect for the moment.

* * *

**A/N - Merry Christmas to those of you that celebrate it! Happy New Year to everyone! Hope you enjoyed this little bit of Christmas Fluff. Love you all!**


End file.
